1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a handheld electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatus can be seen everywhere nowadays. For example, people communicate to each other by mobile phones, do high-speed calculation by computers, and store various electronic files through portable storage devices.
In terms of present mobile phones, some manufacturers provide mobile phones with support function for insertion of memory cards to extend their storage capacity. However, in the process of file reading and transmission between the mobile phones and other electronic devices, the user has to prepare a transmission line beforehand, thereby leading to inconvenience in practical applications.
Besides, the user usually needs to additionally prepare a spare battery or a battery charger for use with his/her mobile phone. If the user forgets to carry the battery or the battery charger, he/she cannot use the mobile phone when the battery runs out. Therefore, the user needs to worry about carrying a spare battery or a battery charger with him/her all the time, which causes great inconvenience.